


Wildling Lovers

by ideliagirl



Series: Things you'd find north of the wall [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jonsa babies - Freeform, Married people with babies still loving sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideliagirl/pseuds/ideliagirl
Summary: Jon and Sansa are blissfully happy in their new life with their beautiful new baby.And even happier when Sansa's doctor tells her they can finally start back up with the activity that made that beautiful baby.Set nine months after Frozen Heart, Rotting Soul





	Wildling Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to riahchan (yay!!) for a suggestion made in the comment for Frozen Heart, Rotting Soul about who would appreciate Edd Tollett. Thank you, and I completely agree!!
> 
> Enjoy some smut! Tried to make it hot AND realistic, so I hope I managed it.

“Hey, hey now.” Jon held his two-month old son over his shoulder, shuffling lightly across the kitchen floor as he rubbed Neddy’s back to soothe his wailing. “Shh. Shh. It’s okay.”

“Hey, I know I’m not as pretty as Mommy, but I’m still awfully good-looking.” He brought Neddy around to look at him face to face. “You like Daddy, we’re pals.”

Neddy settled down until he was just gurgling and fussing, his face screwed up into a reddened and pinched look of annoyance.

“There ya go.” Jon lifted his son’s little fingers and kissed the tips. “What’s wrong, huh? Tell me all about it and Daddy will fix it. You want me to slay dragons? Want me to slay White Walkers?” He laughed under his breath. “Neither have existed for thousands of years, but if they did? Daddy would slay ‘em for you.”

Jon put Neddy in his bouncer on the kitchen table and turned it on, smiling when he immediately heard soft cooing.

“Yeah, I should’ve known. Daddy doesn’t need to slay any monsters,” he laughed when Neddy squealed slightly in happiness. “he just needs to put you in your bouncer.”

Ghost hopped up on his hind legs, his front paws on the edge of the table, and nudged his nose against Neddy’s bare feet before licking their soles.

Jon heard the door slam and boots clomp heavily on the floor before Arya’s voice called out.

“Hello, anyone here?”

“Well, well.” Jon joked when she walked into the kitchen. “Arya Stark graces The North with her presence from The Stormlands.”

“Yeah,” Arya shrugged playfully. “left the land of thrashing rains to holiday in the land of ten months freezing cold.”

Jon gave her a bear hug. “Hey, Arya.”

“Hey, Jon.” She clutched him the same.

They both came back to the table, Arya smiling brightly when she saw Neddy in his bouncer. “Eddard Davos Snow, my main man! What up? Give me five!” She lifted Neddy’s tiny hand to press against her palm.

Jon winked. “What’s going on?”

“Come to pick him up to bring him to Mom and Dad’s for the night.” Arya nodded.

Jon’s face shifted in confusion and he shook his head. “I don’t know anything about this.”

Arya’s eyebrows furrowed. “Sansa cleared it with both Mom and me a couple hours ago.”

“No, I don’t…. she had her doctor’s appointment. Why wouldn’t she tell me?” Jon looked around in agitation, taking out his phone. “It’d be the first time he’s been without us for a night.” He nervously tapped his feet to the thrum of continual ringing from her cell. “Why’s she not answering?”

“Okay, seriously?” Arya chuckled at him. “Chill out, Snow. I’m not _kidnapping him_. And please don’t make me go back to Mom without Neddy,” she clasped her hands to beg. “she’d only been off the phone with Sansa two minutes before she’d beamed to every neighbor in a ten-block radius that her _‘first grandchild was coming to spend the night’_ It was really annoying.”

“Okay, yeah. That’s um….that’s fine.” Jon let out a slow breath, gesturing for her to pick up Neddy and follow him upstairs. “Help me get his porta-crib and all his stuff together.”

“Gendry’s excited to see him.” Arya cradled the infant in the bend of her elbow and made funny faces at him when he began to fuss slightly.

“Oh yeah, I’d heard he came with you from Storm’s End.” Jon smiled slyly as he ascended the stairs. “Cat still making you sleep in separate rooms? Or should I say, Cat still putting you in two rooms and then pretending you don’t just sneak into one at night?”

Arya scowled as they reached the landing and entered Neddy’s nursery. “Bite me.”

“Oh, come on! I introduced you to Gendry!” Jon laughed, pulling a bag from the closet to begin stuffing it with fresh diapers. “If anyone should get to tease you about it! I should get credit for putting you two together!”

“Oh, believe me, for years Mom sometimes felt the same way.” Arya laid Neddy on his changing table and pulled out some onesies from the dresser, handing them to Jon. “ _You_ introduced her daughter to a man more than ten years her senior who she ran away from college to live with above a blacksmith shop.” Arya leaned over the changing table and lifted Neddy’s little shirt, blowing a sweet raspberry against his tummy. “Only her first grandchild was enough to wash that credit away.”

Jon laughed as his son squealed with delight. “Yes, grandchildren can fix all things.”

“Gendry thinks it’s great, by the way.” Arya told Jon as she picked Neddy back up and took the bag he handed to her.

“The baby?” Jon lifted the porta-crib from the floor and began folding it up. “Don’t most people think babies ar—“

“No, not Neddy’s existence. Though he thinks that too.” Arya started walking down the stairs, Jon following behind once he saw she was safe at the bottom, in case he fell down the stairs with the crib. “That you named him what you did. Gendry says Davos saved his life. That if Davos hadn’t taken him in—showed him there were still good people left in the world—he surely would’ve self-destructed a hundred times over by now.”

“Yeah. Davos was good.” Jon agreed sincerely, reaching the downstairs. “Loyal, always wanted to do what was right. I owe him a lot. I wasn’t quite bad enough when Davos took me in that it can be said he saved my life, though.”

“Hmm. Probably not.”

“You guys did, though.” Jon leant down to kiss the top of Neddy’s head. “With how I was after Davos died.”

 

  _“He’s really gone, Sans.” Jon sat on his bed, back against the headboard, staring straight ahead. “I lost somebody else.”_

_“I know, Jon.” Sansa sat next to him and touched his knee. “But Davos has been dead for three days and you haven’t left your room since.” She caught his eye and smiled sadly. “He wouldn’t want this for you. Remember how it hurt you to watch him in such pain over Shireen? It would hurt Davos that much to watch you now.”_

_“You have to try to pull yourself together, man.” Robb added, standing at the foot of the bed. “Tormund and Gendry will be here tomorrow.”_

_“But they’re out.” Jon looked toward the window, dark since its curtains were shut. “They went out and made their own lives. And I still have four months till I turn eighteen, and I’ve got nowhere to go.”_

_“Are you kidding?” Arya’s face was awash in disbelief. “Seriously, is he kidding?” She looked to her siblings, then straight at Jon, her face beyond determined. “You’re coming with US.”_

_Sansa nodded, bright and hopeful. “Jon, when Davos started getting sick, he and Dad went to the Foster Care Administrator. It’s all done. The ink is dry. You’re ours.” She beamed at him. “You’re stuck with us. And not just for the next four months.”_

_Jon’s mouth fell open. “You don’t have the room.”_

_“You’ll bunk with me.” Robb told him. “We already put the bed in.”_

_“Or if you can’t stand to sleep in the same room as Robb’s smelly socks,” Arya’s nose turned up playfully. “Mom’ll have Bran and Rickon double up and you can have one of theirs.”_

_Sansa took his hand. “Or one of us will sleep on the floor….or all seven of us Starks will build you a new room with our bare hands…but who, what, when, where, and how, doesn’t matter.” Sansa let out a relieved breath at seeing his contented face. “Only why—because you’re one of us, and you’re coming home.”_

 

Jon sighed happily at the memory, walking back to the kitchen. “I think I fell in love with Sansa when I saw how she was with Davos.”

“Oh yeah,” Arya nudged Jon in the side, coming to stand beside him as he opened the freezer. “and you fell so hard it only took you _ten years_ to realize it.”

“This should be enough.” Jon said, pulling out frozen bottles of breast milk. “About every three hours and he’ll need to be—you know what?” Jon shook his head, laughing dismissively. “Me thinking Catelyn Stark needs instructions to take care of a baby is beyond moronic, so…..”

“This all came out of Sansa?” Arya looked at the many bottles. “I saw what she has to do to get this out and I have a newfound respect for my sister. Because, oh my gods! _Gross_.” She cringed. “If Gendry ever gets me pregnant, I’m stabbing him in the balls.”

“Oh, come on.” Jon laughed loudly. “Bunch of little Arya Stark spawn running around screaming ‘ _die motherfucker_ ’ while sucking on a sippy cup of apple juice?” He dodged to avoid the smack of her hand. “I can’t wait to see that. It’ll be hilarious.”

 

 

“I can’t say anything against him, man!” Robb laughed with Jon as they used FaceTime later that day. “He’s my brother-in-law!”

“Loras is great on passing, but seriously?” Jon shouted playfully, reclining in the desk chair. “His running game? He should just leave it to Flowers or Gardener……he’s pathetic!”

“He scores when it matters!” Robb gestured wildly through his computer screen. “But it doesn’t help that the quarterback is beyond stupid.”

Jon laughed, calming down. “I’m taking Bran and Rickon down to White Harbor to see the opening game next Sunday, with my old friend Edd and his new girlfriend, Wylla.”

“This is the girl whose father owns half of White Harbor?” Robb’s eyebrows raised in shock. “What is it with your friend Doofus Edd attracting all the right girls?”

“Correction: the last girl he attracted was the _wrong girl.”_ Jon lifted his forefinger in admonishment. _“_ And yeah, his new girlfriend’s dad is filthy rich, but Wylla Manderly is the ballsiest, most down-to-earth girl you’d ever meet.” He grinned. “And she appreciates Edd for who he is, which is NOT a doofus.”

“I know, I know.” Robb agreed jovially. “I met him at your wedding, and he’s great.”

_“Who are you talking to?”_ Another voice called from offscreen.

“Jon.” Robb answered, looking in that direction. “He’s talking smack about Loras’ running game.”

_“Did you explain about the stupid quarterback?”_ Marg appeared over Robb’s shoulder, wearing boxers and an old KLU t-shirt and waving through the screen. “Hi, Jon!”

“Hey, Marg! Yeah, he told me about the quarterback. Such a convenient story.” Jon winked. “Next time you see Loras tell him Jon Snow said the ‘Gulls are gonna kick the Stallions asses come next Sunday!”

“Keep dreamin’, Snow.” She smirked. “How’s my adorable nephew?”

“He’s good.” Jon nodded happily. “Sansa had Cat take him for the night.”

“I see,” Marg smiled wickedly. “how very, very interesting.”

Robb looked up at his wife. “Baby, why have you been shut away in our room for an hour?”

“I was shopping with Sansa.”

Jon quirked an eyebrow. “Uh, Marg? You’re in Highgarden, she’s here. There’s hundreds of miles between you two.”

“Not to mention I never left my apartment and I’m still in my pajamas?” Margaery shook her head affectionately. “Men really can be so clueless sometimes.”

Jon chuckled. “Geez, love you too, Marg.”

“Face-Time and selfie-shopping, Jon.” She chuckled back. “She wanted my opinion on picking out a few—“ Marg cleared her throat knowingly. “ _items_ for her to wear _,_ and which you might appreciate the most.” She began playing with her hair and pretended to ponder. “Listen, Jon. Maybe you and my husband should stop being losers who sit around in ratty sweatpants and talk football….and you should go take a shower before your wife gets home.”

Jon looked back and forth between Robb and Marg on the screen. “What’s going on?”

“Yeah, babe.” Rob muttered. “What’s going on?”

Margaery leaned to whisper in Robb’s ear.

Robb jerked away from her, getting up from the chair and letting her sit down. “Eww, come on, Marg. I don’t wanna know that!”

“What’s he talking about?” Jon narrowed his eyes.

“Jon,” Marg began sweetly. “do you know what ob/gyn’s usually tell mothers during their appointments that take place somewhere between six to eight weeks after giving birth?”

“Umm?”

Marg leaned closer to the screen to stage-whisper. “That they can ‘ _get down_ ’ again with the activity which led to their blessed events in the first place.”

Jon’s heartbeat nearly doubled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. So why don’t you take that shower?” She smirked, gesturing in disappointment at his attire. “And if you don’t get out of those ratty sweatpants, based on what I helped Sansa buy just twenty minutes ago, she’s gonna be vastly better dressed than you.” She set her fingers in a temple beneath her chin. “Actually, you could be wearing a tuxedo, and based on what I helped her buy twenty minutes ago, she’d _still_ look better than you….so the ratty sweatpants have gotta go!”

 

 

Sansa was driving down the King’s Road with several boutique store bags in the passenger seat when she heard the chime.

_Incoming call: Jon Snow_

She touched the button near her steering wheel and practically sang. “Hello, cherished husband. Love of my life. Father of my beautiful baby boy.”

“Sans?” Jon’s voice began uncertainly. “Hey, um, I was wondering what…..what’s going on?”

“Whatever do you mean?” She nearly chuckled at him stuttering like a schoolboy. “Problem with Arya picking up Neddy?”

“No.” He began, letting out a nervous stream. “But you hadn’t told me that was happening and with Margaery telling me about FaceTime shopping with you—

“Oh,” she teased, voice lilting. “she told you about that, did she?”

“Yeah. And it seems like I’m out of the loop.” He paused and began again with greater courage. “So, I thought I’d call and ask—how did your doctor’s appointment go, Sans?”

“It went well.” She answered coyly, but grinning happily. “Very well. Like, really, just _astoundingly_ well.”

“I see.” Jon gulped. “Apart from the news that Neddy was healthy, and the news that he was finally here? That’s the best news I’ve heard coming from your doctor.”

She laughed loudly. “Now that you’re back in the loop, would you like me to take my time getting home? Or would you like me to break the sound barrier getting back there to you?”

“The cave man part of me that hasn’t been inside you since before Neddy was born says ‘ _sound barrier_ ’ option.” Jon laughed loudly as well. “But the even bigger cave man part thinks if I tell you to go that fast and you _crash_ —then I’ll never get laid.” He calmed and finished cheekily. “So, somewhere in between those two options would be my answer.”

 

 

The back door to the house crashed open and Jon stood from the couch where he’d been sitting, impatiently waiting for her.

“You can’t look at me! Not yet!” She shouted as she clambered up the stairs with her bags. “You have to give me fifteen minutes!”

Jon groaned. “After what you just told me is about to happen?” He walked to the foot of the staircase and shouted up. “Sans, I’ll have had to finish on my own in five!”

“You do that and I’ll murder you, Jon Snow!” She called down to him from the top landing. “Okay, fine. Give me _ten_ minutes!”

“Alright, but if I haven’t seen you in ten minutes, I’m coming after you!”

 

Ten minutes later, Jon knocked gently on their bedroom door. “Sans. I’m a man of my word. It’s been ten minutes.”

“Two more minutes!” She called through. “And I promise it’ll be worth your wait.”

“Okay, two more.” He chuckled, leaning his forehead against the doorframe. “Hey, I remembered something today when I was talking to Robb.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“About taking Bran and Rickon to see the ‘Gulls season opener next weekend.” He began to trace the swirls in the wood of the door. “It reminded me that when you wrecked Robb’s car and called me in the middle of the night—“ Jon smiled to himself. “we worked all weekend to fix it and I……..I had on the radio in the garage because it was the first ‘Gulls game of the season.”

“So,” she giggled sweetly, knowing his train of thought. “You’re saying we’re coming up on…..an anniversary _of sorts_.”

Jon’s smile got bigger. “Yeah, fourteen years.”

“You really are one of the most sentimental of creatures, Jon Snow.” She opened the door.

Jon’s whole face lit up in awe of her standing before him. Fire-bright hair falling over her shoulders, blue eyes shining with desire, milky smooth skin shimmering in the glow of the candles she’d lit, and gorgeous long legs extending past the hem of a see-through babydoll nightgown. All those attributes made even lovelier with the nightgown’s color of emerald green.

She smiled softly. “Hi.”

“Sans.” He smiled back, somewhat dumbstruck. “You look….”

“I polish up pretty good sometimes.” Her fingertips traced the shoulder straps. “You like it?”

“Green. You look so beautiful in green.” Jon exhaled loudly, heart pounding as he came into the room and shut the door. “I mean you look beautiful all the—“

“I know,” Sansa nodded, giving him a look of pure love. “You’re the one person I’ve been with that I’ve never doubted I look beautiful in their eyes.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “But I know you love me in green.”

“Seems I’m not the only ‘ _most sentimental of creatures’_.” He skimmed his palms down her bare arms. “I love it. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She kissed him lightly, tongue barely licking into his mouth, then pulled back and frowned when she took in the rest of him. “You’re overdressed.”

“Yeah.” He looked down at his dress shirt. “I wasn’t really sure what to—“

“This works.” She ran her hand down his buttons to reach his belt. “I like undressing you.”

He leaned in to kiss her neck as his pants fell to the floor. “You smell so good. How do you always smell so good?”

Sansa moaned throatily. “I love when you kiss me. That first time….well, not _the_ first time in the cave, but four days later? The first time in your apartment after I left work early?” She sighed dreamily, their hands bumping as they both worked to unbutton his shirt. “You spent two hours just kissing me.”

Jon kissed his way up her neck to rasp in her ear. “Sorry about that, but I had you in my arms and I needed time to convince myself it was real.” He chuckled lowly, sucking lightly on her lobe. “Also, I might have done it because I was still pretty damn exhausted from our night in the cave.”

“No, I loved it.” She ran her fingers through his dark curls. “Loved that you kissed me for so long, instead of it moving straight into sex.” Her hands moved down to push his open shirt off his shoulders. “Some guys don’t do that, they just kiss you until they’re bored of it, then want your legs spread. And they’re usually bored of it very quick.”

“I love kissing you, and I’ll never be bored of it.” He moved around to kiss her chin. “I’d like to think I’m not most guys, especially when it comes to you.” He dropped his forehead to hers. “We can just kiss all night, if that’s what you want.”

“Not a chance.” She wrapped her arms around his bare middle and walked backwards towards their bed. “I’ve _been_ just kissing you. I’m fucking my husband tonight.”

Jon laughed breathily as they fell on the bed. “Thank gods.”

She took his firm ass in her hands and settled him in the cradle of her thighs, letting out a small giggle at the stiff evidence of his desire. “Hmmm, seems like there’s another somebody who’s ready to go.”

He looked down to where they’d soon be fully joined and then shrugged up at her. “Yeah, that fella’s been harder than The Wall in the dead of winter since I heard your voice on the phone.”

“So,” she reached into his boxers and ran her fingers along his throbbing shaft. “you won’t be needing any oral encouragement?”

He dropped his head to her collarbone. “I’d last all of about two seconds. So, no.”

He reached back to gently take her ankles in his hands, then slowly moved up her calves to tickle her in the bend of her knee. She laughed and bit her lip sexily, threading her fingers through his soft curls. His fingers then began gingerly rubbing circles against the firm muscles of her thighs while she moaned and lightly scratched his scalp.

She thought he’d then go on to her softest of places, and truth be told, she wasn’t quite ready for that. But he somehow knew this, so he skipped over it for a while, instead keeping his rhythm on her thighs and kissing a line from her hipbone to the curve of her waist.

He went to lift the hem of her nightgown and felt her tense immediately. “Hey, what…..Sans, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing you did, I promise. I loved everything you were doing.” She smiled in embarrassment. “I’m……I’m a little insecure about how my belly still looks—even after two months.”

He went for the hem again, but waited for her to nod before lifting it to reveal the soft skin of her stomach and undersides of her breasts.

“After _only_ two months, Sans. And I like your belly.” He sweetly brushed his lips against it, then looked up to her, pointing to where he’d just kissed. “Apparently, just a little while ago, there was a baby in here.”

She let out a soft laugh. “You don’t say?”

“Mm-hmm. Our baby.” He placed more soft kisses and then licked into her navel. “I like our baby.”

“I like him too.” She brushed a curl back from his forehead, then lifted his chin. “But if you put a sibling of his in there tonight, I’ll divorce you.”

He snorted in amused agreement. “Alright, I’ll wait until tomorrow night.”

“Uh-huh,” The belly he was kissing trembled with laughter. “I wonder if you’d be so quick for another baby if _you’d_ pushed the last one out.”

Jon sat up slightly and clutched his chest in mock outrage. “What, I was there!”

“Oh, yeah,” she sat up to pull him back down to her with a kind smile, evil wink. “holding my hand and giving me ice chips is the _exact same thing_.”

“Okay,” he slipped his fingers beneath the thin straps of her panties and began to slowly glide them down her legs. “so, we had an unequally miserable time at the end of the pregnancy. But we had an equally good time at _the beginning_ of it, right?”

“Right.” She nodded fervently. “Bear Island. Starry night.”

“Until it clouded over and started to rain.” He grinned naughtily. “Then we had to spend all night in the tent.”

She fake-pouted. “Such a pity.”

He groaned lustfully. “Remember all those things we did to each other?”

“Do I remember?” She gave a raspy chuckle. “They’re burned on my eyeballs, my fingertips, my lips.”

“Your sweet, soft, pink lips.” He traced a light finger against the bow of them. “Sans, I want you so much. I want you all the time, but right now, it feels like it’s killing me.”

Sansa pulled a small bottle from beneath the pillow. “Doc Luwin gave me this. I’ve never had a problem getting wet for you before, because you make me hotter than anything in my life ever has……but with all the changes inside me these last few months, he told me we’d probably need it.” She chuckled in self-deprecation and chewed her lip. “Jon, I’m a little terrified.”

He kissed her forehead. “Sans, despite what I just said, we don’t have to.”

“I _want_ to, Jon.” She took his face in her hands. “Gods, I want to.”

He gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist. “You know I’d never hurt you just so I could—“

“Yes, I know that too.” She nodded and gave him a watery, grateful smile. “I’m just worried because…… it’s not the same. I’m not the same.”

“No, you’re not.” He kissed one eyelid. “Neither am I.” Then kissed the other. “I’m glad of that. Sweetling, gods, I’m so happy with all I have.” He finally kissed her mouth. “Not just because I have it, but because _you_ have it with me. There isn’t anybody else I’d rather—“

Sansa lightly pressed her finger to his lips. “Same with me.”

“Our life? We made it together. Our baby? We made him together.” He lightly swept his thumb over the apple of her cheek. “If we can create things as awesome as our life and our baby? Fuck, Sans. I pity anything that tries to get in our way.” He smiled softly. “We’ll do this together.”

Her smile equaled his. “Okay.”

“Except…….” He pulled back slightly and winked, pulling off his boxers. “I think the best way for us to do this together is for you to do this _by yourself_ for a while.”

“What?” She quirked an eyebrow.

He smirked wickedly, sitting back on his heels. “And for me to watch.”

She bit the tip of her finger coyly, slowly trailing her other hand between her breasts. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jon nodded enthusiastically, transfixed by its journey. “Tell me what feels good, and what doesn’t.”

“Well, this feels good—obviously.” She whispered, her fingers reaching and circling her clit.

“One of my favorite places.” He smiled teasingly, kissing her kneecap. “Wasn’t a chance I was ever gonna leave that alone.”

Sansa rubbed circles against her clit for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes. Jon could have spent days watching it, however, because her sweet tongue darted out occasionally to wet her pink lips, her chest flushed a bright and becoming red, and a sheen of sweat glistened on her forehead and the tendons of her straining neck.

Her breathing ratcheted up along with his. In fact, it was all he could do to remind himself to breathe and not suffocate in the sensual perfection that was her pleasuring herself under his worshipful gaze.

Sansa gingerly dipped her fingers inside herself, wincing just slightly. Not so much that anyone else would notice, but Jon had been studying her for nearly half his life, cataloging her expressions, reactions, moods and desires. He knew whenever there was something to know.

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

“The bottle.” She pointed to the lubrication still on the bed. “Spread some on my fingers.”

Jon took the bottle and squeezed some on her outstretched fingers, then threw the bottle back on the bed and lightly trailed his thumb up her wrist to the crook of her elbow, watching as her fingers slid back inside—deeper than before. “Tell me what feels good, what doesn’t.”

“Better when I’m moving upward, underneath my public bone.”

“Hmm.” Jon bit his lip and beamed at her. “That makes me think of a few interesting positions we can utilize.”

Sansa moaned loudly, eyelids fluttering.

“That was a good moan, right?” Jon chuckled lustfully, cheek resting against the inside of her thigh. “We haven’t gone so long without you making that noise that I can’t tell anymore, have we?”

She took in a few gulps of air. “That was a _very_ good moan.”

Jon leaned in to press a soft, sucking kiss to her clit. “You found it, didn’t you?”

“Yep.” Sansa let out a broken moan, referring to the spongy spot deep in her walls that made her toes curl. “Do you know I’d never found it before you did? Thought magazines made it up to make women feel inadequate….then you came along and found it, and suddenly I did too.” Her other hand found his and hooked their fingers together. “Like you’d flipped a switch. You made me feel sexy.”

“It took _me_ to make you feel sexy?” He chuckled softly, kissing her knuckles. “You’ve always been sexy. You’ve always been so fucking sexy I can’t think straight.”

She pressed her head back into the pillow. “It feels better with you, though.”

Jon nuzzled her hipbone. “I’m here.” He couldn’t take his eyes of her center, and he could smell her arousal—like dark chocolate and Dornish red wine. “When you’re ready, you should ride me. Set the pace, the depth. It doesn’t have to be deep, sweetling. Just to be inside you again, it’s enough.”

Sansa wrapped her leg around him, pulling him down flush against her. She then squeezed his waist between her thighs and clutched his upper arms, rolling them fluidly to where he was on his back and she was above him. Her hair cascaded down in a copper curtain around his face. “If you insist.”

Jon laughed and pulled her hair around the back of her neck to where it fell over just one shoulder, then wrapped the ends around his fist and tugged, her head jerking gently toward his ear. Her eyelids fluttered and she let out a low stuttering moan when his hot breath whispered. “Yeah, you still like it when I pull your hair.”

“Always.” She bit her lip. “One hundred years and twenty children will never change that.”

With his other hand, he soothingly ran his palm around her hip to the small of her back. “I wonder if you still like this.” He slid it down a little further and let a resounding smack fall on the curve of her ass.

“ _Yes_ ,” she bit her lip harder to keep from yelping in pleasure. “though I’m a bit self-conscious that it’s a little bit bigger and jiggles a little more.”

“Are you kidding? Sweet, beautiful Sansa—“ he pulled her chin to where she looked him dead in the eye. “ _stop this_. You are the sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever known. That fact that you’re in my bed and you want me?”

“Want you so much, Jon.” She moaned, holding up the condom packet.

His head fell heavily back to the pillow. “Put it on me before I explode and this whole endeavor was for nothing.”

“Bossy, bossy.” She smirked, ripping the packet open.

“Ride me, Sans.” He rasped out, dying a slow death at the feel of her fingers sliding it down on him. He then vaguely heard the click of the small bottle and felt her agile fingers stroke his cock as she slicked the condom to ease his entry into her. “Ride me like you own me. Because you do.”

She kept her grasp on his length and slowly lowered herself onto him. “Oh my _godssssssss_.”

“Oh yeah, that’s so good.” He breathed deeply, skimming his fingertips along her sides. He opened his eyes when she remained still even after she was fully seated. “Baby, are you going to move?”

Her eyes were shut. “Give me a minute.”

“Pain?”

She opened her eyes and gave him a heated grin. “Gods, _no_.”

She rolled forward and they both let out a long moan.

“Fuck, that feels so good.” He sat up to gently bite her collarbone. “You feel so good. Your perfect cunt around me.”

“Jon, Jon, _Jon_.” Her fingers went back in his hair and she kissed the side of his head. “I missed this, missed you inside me.”

He thrust up into her tenderly. “You’re so beautiful. It’s really unfair that one person should be this beautiful. This kind, this funny, this smart.” He kissed along her jawline. “Fuck, Sansa. I’ve loved you for so long.”

She shifted her hips back and forth, her curled toes sliding against his calves. “I’ve loved…….you…….too.”

He lightly grazed his palms against the swells of her breasts, still feeling all their softness and delicious weight through the flimsy nightgown. He then kissed down to wrap his lips around a nipple, sucking softly through the sheer fabric. He let out a slight gasp when he tasted something sweet on his tongue and leant back to run a finger against his lips.

She looked to see why he stopped and figured out what had happened. Her eyes widened in dread at him tasting her milk. “I can’t really help when it comes out, sometimes.”

He chuckled at her mortified face and moved to the other nipple. “It’s sweet. I can see why Neddy likes it. I like it, too.”

“You’re weird.” She rolled her eyes lovingly and pulled his face back to her, tongue seeking entrance to his mouth.

“You like me because I’m weird.” He told her between kisses, rubbing her clit tightly. “And I won’t lie, the superficial part of me likes that your tits are a little bigger.” He lightly bit and pulled on her bottom lip. “Though they were exquisite before, too. I fucking love them anyway I can get them.”

“Jon, this is……” she moaned, picking up the pace of her rolling hips. “so good. But, but…..”

“What, baby?” He looked at her face, slight frustration beginning to show on her lovely face. “Not getting you there?”

She shook her head. “I think I need to get on my knees,” she kissed his cheek, then went to his ear and bit the lobe before whispering. “with you on yours behind me.”

He groaned so loud they both heard Ghost whine on the other side of the door. He gingerly moved her onto her stomach and flipped onto his knees behind her, his hands sliding up her thighs to the cradle of her hips, pulling her up to rest on her elbows and pulling her back into him.

He fit behind her perfectly, connecting completely when he entered her. “JON!” She moaned passionately, her knees nearly buckling.

“Sweet, beautiful Sansa. I can’t believe you're mine.” He pulled her up to him so her whole back rested against his whole front and kissed her shoulder. “Can’t believe I’m yours.”

“Put your arm around my middle.” She ordered, reaching back to his curls and turning her head to accept his smoldering kiss. “Kiss my neck, I wanna feel your breath behind my ear.” She cried out when he complied and reached around to ghost his finger over her clit. “Tell me something good, something that will make me come.”

His fingers slithered across the silk of her hair and he softly cupped his hand around her neck. “I feel like getting to fuck you, getting to be inside you—your sweet mouth, your delicious cunt—is my reward for every good thing I’ve done in my whole fucking life, Sansa.” He stifled a groan and it made his entire body tremble against hers. “Come for me, baby. I wanna feel it, I wanna hear it. Do it, please, do it for me.”

She obeyed joyously, throwing her head back to his shoulder. “O my gods, oh my gods, oh, ohhhhhhhhh ……………… _Jon. Fuck!”_

She slumped down to the bed, spent and so very, very happy. Her sweaty face pressed into the pillow.

Behind her, he snapped his hips forward, his fingers gripping hard on hers. _‘Nice, I haven’t worn his fingerprints on my skin for quite some time’_ she thought dreamily.

He snapped solidly one last time and then held his pelvis tight against her, letting out a wrecked groan and coming hard into the condom. He fell heavily against her back for a long moment, then carefully pulled out of her, throwing the condom in the wastebasket and collapsing onto the bed beside her in exquisite exhaustion.

“Fuck is _right_. Gods. Oh.” He pulled her to him, laying a firm and probing kiss on her mouth before placing soft, open kisses all over her face and neck. “That wasn’t just amazing because it’s been months since…..”

Sansa shook her head ardently. “No.”

“No. That was amazing anyway you cut it.” He wiped the sweat from his brow, chest heaving. He then looked at her and swept a sweaty lock of her hair from her face. “You okay, Sans?”

“Yeah, baby,” she grinned wide, raising up on one elbow. “I’m fucking incredible.”

“Yes.” He kissed her again with all his might. “You are.”

 

“I like this scar.” She told him later as he held her in his arms and her fingers traced patterns on his chest.

“The scar I got by being skewered clean through with a Wight spear?” He chuckled and kissed her forehead. “You’re weird.”

“You like me because I’m weird.” She smirked into his neck. “And I won’t lie, the superficial part of me thinks the scar makes you look ruggedly and dangerously handsome,” she felt his chest rumble with laughter and leant back to stare into his eyes. “but I truly love the scar because without the injury that caused it—you’d still be with The Watch up at Castle Black.” She closed her eyes and shook her head at the thought. “And then I wouldn’t have this life, my life with you.”

“No, I don’t believe that. I really believe we were always meant to have this.” He stroked his forefinger down the side of her face. “That even if I hadn’t been injured and you hadn’t left King’s Landing, even if you hadn’t wrecked Robb’s car and I hadn’t been failing algebra, we still would have found our way to this.” Jon grinned wickedly. “It just might have taken us _another_ fourteen years to find it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And if you enjoyed, would love if you'd comment--they're like my chocolate!


End file.
